


December 10, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl and Amos dodged one enemy's fire stream before they knocked her down.





	December 10, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl and Amos dodged one enemy's fire stream before they knocked her down with attacks at the same time.

THE END


End file.
